


Catnapped

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Hands and paws [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Sad and Happy, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: While running outside to escape from her bath, Victoria gets more than what she's bargained for when she's picked off the streets and taken away. Managing to escape, she has to find her way home before her fathers worry themselves sick
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Rum Tum Tugger & Victoria (Cats)
Series: Hands and paws [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778965
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Far from home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Victoria! Come back here!" Misto called, weaving through the legs of the walking humans and keeping his eyes on his runaway daughter with Tugger right beside him. It was her first bath day since living with them and Victoria had quickly run outside when John and Jacob hadn't been looking. They had quickly followed her and were now chasing her through the busy streets of London

"Victoria, if you don't turn around right now, you're grounded!" He threatened further, glaring at his mate when he heard him chuckle. "Sorry, Misto. It's just funny to hear you talking like my dad." Tugger said with a grin. Victoria had briefly paused at hearing the threat, before running away even quicker than before, forcing the two other cats to pick up the pace as well. They were quite a bit away from their humans home and unbeknownst to all of them, Victoria would go even further away. It all happened in a flash as they walked through a quieter street.

A car suddenly stopped next to the sidewalk next to Victoria. A door opened and a hand shot out, picking up Victoria by the collar and pulling her inside. "VICTORIA!!!" Both Tugger and Misto screamed as the door closed and the car drove off. They ran even faster, but two cats couldn't possibly keep up with a car. They had to watch helplessly as the car with their daughter disappeared around the corner

Inside the car, Victoria was trembling in fright as she looked up at the man, who had picked her up. "Look at you. You're exactly what my wife wants for her birthday. No shelter had a white cat, but then I saw you walking down the street. She doesn't have to know that you belong to someone else." He said with a self-satisfied grin as he reached out with one hand. Victoria hissed at him as he got closer. 

"Oh, don't be like that." The man muttered, like she was acting unreasonably. Standing still in front of a red stoplight, he quickly picked her up again and pulled her collar off her neck. Victoria immediately let out a protesting meow at that. Her new humans had let her choose that collar by herself. She didn't want to lose it. He put her back on the passenger seat and she climbed on the door, looking out of the window to see if she recognised where she was. She didn't, much to her distress. She had to escape, but how? 

She saw the silver handle that was used to open the door and knew how it worked, having seen her new humans use it on the way to the vet and pet shop. The former had been scary for her, but her daddy and papa had been there to comfort her. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to open it by herself. She wasn't big like her papa or magical like her daddy. She had to think of something else

In the meantime, a completely panicking Tugger and Misto had gone back to the junkyard and had told the few cats who were there year-round what had happened. Munkustrap had immediately ordered everyone to go and find her and to spread the word to all cats in London to watch out for her. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her." Misto said and Tugger gave him a few licks to try and calm him down

"You couldn't have known that this would happen. We'll find her. I'm sure of it." He said, trying to both reassure his mate and himself. "Can't you use your magic, uncle Misto?" Jemima asked, worried about her friend and cousin. Misto shook his head "I'm afraid that I used a lot of it last night to entertain Victoria while our humans were away. It will take a few days, before I can even try to summon a kitten from who-knows-where." He said. Tugger nuzzled the top of her head, before they went to look for their daughter as well. 

The man who had taken Victoria, stopped his car at the other side of London and picked the kitten up. Waiting until he was out out the car and looking around for an escape route, Victoria suddenly bit his hand. He let out a cry of pain and dropped her. Landing harshly on her paws, but luckily not breaking anything, Victoria immediately raced away to a nearby alley and jumped into the trash lined up at the side.

The man followed her with a bleeding hand, but couldn't find her. "Blasted cat." He cursed, before going home. He made up a story about a wild cat attacking him that held up for a few minutes, before his wife went to the car and found Victoria's collar still lying on the passenger seat. At seeing it, the man tried to bluff his way through, before he admitted to kidnapping a kitten as a birthday gift.

"How could you steal a kitten like that?! That's not how I want my present!" His wife screeched at him, before going outside to try and find the kitten. Not finding anything, she resorted to calling the number on the tag. "Hello. My name is Francesca Hayward. I'm so terribly sorry, but in his haste to get me a birthday present, my husband decided to steal your kitten. "Victoria" the tag reads. No, that's the problem, sir. She bit my husband's hand, very well done if you ask me, and escaped in the alleys around our house." She explained after Jacob picked up. 

"I don't know where she is now, I'm sorry." She said, before listening and agreeing to Jacob offering to go look for her in both parts of the city. After hanging up, she ordered her husband to go look for her. "You made this mess, you clean it up." She growled, before telling him once again. He reluctantly agreed and went out, while Francesca called the neighbours to keep an eye out. Not long after that, the man found himself without a wife and house. 

As soon as the man had gone inside the first time, a completely grey and filthy Victoria hastily climbed out of the garbage and ran away as fast as she could. She ran through the streets, trying to find anyone who could help her. Not seeing anyone, she ran further. Running into another alley, she was startled by a street dog barking at her, running away with the dog running after her for several minutes.

Getting more and more tired and seeing a fence separating two alleys, she ran just a tiny bit further and managed to slip through. The street dog was left at the other side of the fence, still growling and barking like mad. Victoria sighed in relief and slumped down on the ground in a filthy puddle, absolutely exhausted. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she realised she was all alone in a place she didn't know. "Papa? Daddy? Where are you? I'm scared." She whimpered, curling into herself and starting to cry. She wanted to go home. 

"Are you alright, my dear?" A soft voice suddenly asked. Victoria jumped and looked up to see an elderly, filthy queen looking at her with kindness and sympathy. "Could you help me? I'm terribly lost." She said, slowly standing up and wiping her tears away with her paw. "Where do you need to go, little one?" The queen asked. "The junkyard. The jellicle tribe lives there." Victoria answered

A rather strange look suddenly entered the queen's eyes at hearing the name of the tribe, but it was gone before Victoria could take a closer look. "Oh, but then you're very far from home, little one." She said, quickly continuing on at seeing Victoria's eyes tear up again at hearing that. "Don't worry though. I know the quickest route that way, but the problem is that we won't be able to make it before dark." She continued

"London becomes a completely different city by night and trust me when I say that a young, innocent kitten like yourself really doesn't belong there." She said in , warning tone. Victoria's stomach decided to make itself known at that moment and the kitten immediately hung her head in complete embarrassment. The queen chuckled at hearing that, dark tone forgotten. "Come with me, child. I know a place where we can find some food and if we're lucky, it's still fresh." She said, before leading the way, Victoria quickly following her.

In the meantime, a tired, stressed and worried Tugger and Misto arrived home, ears low and tails dragging over the floor. They were barely inside, before they were swept up. "Been looking all over for Victoria, haven't you? So have we." John told them as he held Tugger. Misto and Tugger always thought that their humans could understand them better than others. "We will find her, guys. Don't worry." Jacob said, stroking Misto's head.

The magical cat let out a small, sad meow as he burrowed himself into the man's chest. After a few minutes, the men put the cats back down on the ground. Tugger and Misto lied down on their bed without even eating anything. Their humans watched as the cats curled around a empty spot on the bed where Victoria usually lied. The kitten had already stolen their hearts in just a few weeks time. They really had to find her quickly.

On the other side of London, Victoria and the elderly queen slowly walked into another alley, the old queen limping slightly. "A butcher dumps his unused meat here. It seems like other cats have been here." The queen said, indicating a trash can lying on the ground. Victoria wrinkled her nose and the queen laughed. "It's just for one evening, little one. You'll be back home tomorrow." She said. She helped Victoria pick out the better pieces. Once the kitten was full, she led her to a fountain nearby to drink.She led the kitten away once she was done as it was getting dark.

They walked into yet another alley and found a big carton box lying on its side, the opening facing the wall. "This should be good." The queen said after inspecting it, letting Victoria go in first and making sure there was enough room for the both of them. She looked outside just one more time, before joining Victoria. The kitten lied down on the cold floor, tired and filthy, but at least full.

Despite that, she couldn't wait to go home. Her and her father's bed was way better than this and she missed her family. As she fell asleep, she realised she never asked the queen's name. After that she knew no more. Grizabella watched her temporary charge fall asleep. "You're very lucky to be in the tribe, little one. I hope that you never throw it away." She whispered to herself, before falling asleep too 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a freaking roll with this series. 
> 
> Somewhere this week, the finale. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	2. Finally home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next morning, Victoria was gently woken up by the elder queen calling her name. Grizabella had been about to nudge her awake, before remembering that she wasn't allowed to touch members of the tribe. Stretching out and wincing at her cold, stiff bones and muscles, Victoria shook herself awake. She really hoped that she'd be home soon. 

"Are we finally going home now?" She asked with a big yawn and Grizabella smiled at her. "Correction, little one. _You're_ finally going home now. But first: time for breakfast. You really can't walk through London on an empty stomach." She said, her old, motherly instincts rearing their heads again after so many years at interacting with the kitten. If only her mate and sons could see her. Taking care of a kitten once again. Something that she never thought she would do after she left her family for her own selfish ambitions.

They went back to the butcher's shop, just as the man threw some meat out. "Quick, child. Go get some of it!" Grizabella ordered and Victoria ran forwards as several street cats did the same. The kitten managed to get a roll of deformed sausages and ran back to the old queen. "Well done, little one." She complimented the kitten and Victoria beamed at her, before they quickly ate it. 

Completely full, they finally started on their trek to the junkyard. "Tell, me Victoria. Who are your parents?" Grizabella asked to fill up the silence and keep them both entertained. "I don't really remember my original parents, but after I was thrown out on the streets, I was adopted by two cats of the tribe and their humans and they're really nice." Victoria said, still missing her collar.

Despite knowing she was on her way home, a sudden wave of homesickness hit her like a freight car. "Who are those cats?" Grizabella asked, seeing her getting sad. "Mr. Mistoffelees and his mate the Rum Tum Tugger." Victoria answered. "Tugger has a mate?" Grizabella asked before she could stop herself. "You know my papa?" Victoria asked in surprise and Grizabella bit her lip, trying to think of a good excuse. She didn't want to tell the girl that Tugger was her son... making Victoria her granddaughter, she suddenly realised. 

"I'm an old friend of his, although I haven't seen him since he was a teen. Does he still fight with his brothers?" She asked. "Well, he playfully fights with uncle Munkus at times, but everyone can see they don't mean it." Victoria answered, buying the lie. "What about his other brother?" Grizabella asked, hoping that the rumours she heard flitting around town weren't true. 

Victoria tilted her head. "Papa has another brother?" She asked in surprise and Grizabella closed her eyes for a second, before straightening up. "He did, yes. I guess his brother left the tribe or something, but tell me all about your family. Does your uncle have a mate too?" She asked, wanting to know more about her children, even if they didn't want to see her. 

"Uh-huh. Aunt Demeter. My cousin Jemima is their daughter and about the same age as me." Victoria told her and a smile made its way on the older queen's face at hearing that her sons were happily mated with small families of their own. "Daddy always calls papa "a terrible bore," but papa always laughs when he does it." Victoria said, making Grizabella laugh. "That's very impressive. He used to hate it whenever people called him "boring." Does he still try to hog everyone's attention?" She asked 

Victoria happily nodded, ecstatic to have someone who knew her papa. "Oh, yeah. Especially when we're home with our humans. He's inside, he wants to go out. He gets meat, he wants fish. Daddy once pushed his face into his bowl to force him to eat it." She told her and Grizabella burst out into laughter at the mental picture, before wincing as the shaking of her body hurt her injured leg. 

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked in concern. "I'm not as young as I once was, little one. I'll be fine." Grizabella told her as they continued on through streets and alleys. "You should come with me. I'm sure papa would be happy to see you." Victoria said to change the subject and her companion winced again. "I wouldn't say that, little one." She said. 

At seeing Victoria's confused look, she sighed. "I once turned my back on him and your uncle when they needed me and if your papa is anything like he was then, he's not one to forgive and forget. The same for your uncle." She continued. "Why did you do that?" Victoria asked in a small tone and Grizabella sighed again. "Because I was young and stupid, child. I believed that my own desires and ambitions were more important than those around me and I've regretted it ever since, but it's too late now." She said. 

"When we get you back home, little one, promise me that you won't ever throw away the love and friendship that you have." She continued in a serious tone and Victoria immediately promised. Grizabella smiled at her. "You're very lucky to have the tribe, Victoria. I wish I had realised that before it was too late." She said, before they went on. Silence stretched on, until Victoria started to tell more funny stories about her family.

Grizabella drank them all in greedily. They walked for several long hours, leaving the centre of London and entering one of the outer suburbs. After a while, Grizabella stopped. "The junkyard should be around the corner, little one. You should be safe from now on. Goodbye child and good luck." She said, before starting to turn around and walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Victoria asked, remembering to ask just in time. "Grizabella." The older queen answered, before limping away. Victoria watched her go with a sad expression, hating the fact that she didn't know how to help her after the elder queen had helped her. She waited until Grizabella had disappeared around the corner, before turning around and walking on. Sure enough, the familiar gates of the junkyard came in sight and she started to run a tiny bit as excitement filled her. She was finally home!

In the meantime, the older cats were meeting in the junkyard, trying to find the best way to get Victoria back. Misto leaned against Tugger, having tried and failed to get her back by magic, despite knowing that his reserves weren't filled yet. Tugger licked his mate's head, trying to comfort him. Munkus was about to offer another suggestion, when they heard Jemima shouting their names.

You see, while the adults had been busy talking, Jemima had been playing with a very old tennis ball at the edge of the junkyard to distract herself. The ball had rolled through the gates and after looking to see if no one could see her, she had gone to get it. About to walk back inside with the ball, she had heard a very familiar voice calling her name. Turning around, she had seen a grey kitten running towards her.

She had slightly backed up at first, not recognising the kitten, until she had gotten closer and she realised it was just her very filthy cousin. She had squealed loudly, tennis ball forgotten and had immediately pounced on her cousin. Victoria had laughed and purred, rubbing her head against Jemima's. Pulling back, Jemima turned around and ran back into the junkyard, Victoria following. "MUMMY!!!! DADDY!!!! UNCLE MISTO!!!!! UNCLE TUGS!!!! VICTORIA'S BACK!!!!" She shouted from the top of her lungs.

All the adults immediately looked up and around at this. The second that they realised the filthy kitten behind Jemima was indeed their daughter, Misto and Tugger both took off, running towards her. Victoria ran even faster to meet them halfway, tears already appearing in her eyes as she made a big leap and landed on her papa's chest. Tugger immediately let himself fall on his back, starting to purr loudly as his kitten buried herself into his thick fur. 

He rubbed her head against hers, still purring like crazy and tears in his own eyes as he held his daughter. "Oh, my little kitten. We were so worried about you." He whispered as Misto joined them and rubbed his head against her as well. The fact that she was completely filthy and smelled of garbage didn't matter to them. Not when their daughter was finally home. 

Victoria let out happy mews as she buried her face in her papa's fur, smelling his familiar scent and both hearing and feeling him purr. She looked up with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks and rubbed her head against his, followed by her daddy. "I missed you." She whispered. "We missed you too, little one. We missed you so much." Misto replied as they rubbed their heads against each other. Tugger watched them with a smile, before joining them and rubbing his head against his daughter again. 

The other cats were all watching this with relieved smiles on their faces, happy that their youngest member was safely back home. Jemima was snuggled against her father and mother, a beaming smile on her face as she watched her cousin reunite with her parents. Her family was complete again and she really couldn't be happier about it.

Victoria took a deep breath, some of the remaining tension leaving her at truly realising she was safely home, still rubbing her head against her father's. "Don't you ever run away again, young lady. Understood?" Misto asked sternly and Victoria immediately nodded in answer as Tugger licked her head, before coughing as the filthy taste of garbage attacked his senses. 

"Why are you so filthy? He asked as he gently nudged her off his chest. He'd much rather stay like that forever, but his back was starting to hurt from lying on the ground like that. "Jumped into the garbage to escape the man who took me after biting in his hand." Victoria answered leaning against them both as Misto nuzzled her. "That's my girl." Tugger said with a proud grin and Victoria immediately smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, nudging her with his head and she rubbed her head against his. 

After that, she went to greet her aunt and uncle. "Welcome back, little one. You had us worried." Demeter said, not even caring a little bit as she hugged her filthy niece. Munkus rubbed his head against hers, just as happy. Victoria suddenly remembered something and turned to her papa. "Is it true that you have another brother?" She asked, already getting her answer in the panicked way the adults looked at each other. 

"Who told you that, Victoria?" Misto asked. "A friend I made. She was the one who helped me get back home. She said she was an old friend of yours." She answered, walking back to her fathers. "What was her name?" Tugger asked, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. "Grizabella." His daughter answered and Tugger briefly closed his eyes and looked down. 

Sharing a look with Munkus and getting a nod, he sighed and laid down next to his kitten. "She was more than a friend, my little kitten. She's our mother." He told her, both Jemima and Victoria gasping at this and the latter rubbing her head against him. He gave her a gentle nudge in return. He had no idea what to think about this. His mother had left him, his dad and his brothers a long time ago, but she had also brought his daughter back. Knowing how talkative Victoria was, the was no doubt that Grizabella knew who she was to him. 

Misto licked his ear to comfort him. "To answer your question: yes, we have another brother, but he's a very mean cat. His name is Macavity." He said, both kittens immediately straightening up as they recognised the name. Sharing a look, Misto and Tugger decided to leave the subject for now and go home. After Munkus promised to tell everyone that Victoria was back and after they had hugged the kitten once more, the small family went home. 

Walking through the cat door, they saw Jacob poke his head out of the kitchen and his eyes widened at seeing the filthy kitten. "John! Tugger and Misto found Victoria!" He shouted as he walked towards the kitten and picked her up. John joined them and grinned down at his cats. "Never gave up, huh?" He asked as he petted Tugger and the Maine Coon purred in answer.

"Oh, look at you. You're so filthy. Come on, bath time. Same goes for the two of you." Jacob said, looking at Tugger and Misto as he walked towards the kitchen with Victoria in his hands. Both cats quickly followed him. He filled a bucket a tiny bit with lukewarm water and gently started to wash the kitten. Tugger and Misto were watching this closely from the counter and John chuckled as he was waiting with a warm, fluffy towel. "I don't think Tugger and Misto are letting her out of their sight ever again." He said, not knowing how right he was. 

Jacob noticed the watchful cats too and laughed as well. "No, I don't think they will." He agreed as he put a tiny bit of shampoo in Victoria's fur. Soon enough, the kitten was completely white and clean again and in John's capable hands as the man gently dried her with the towel. Jacob threw the filthy water away, filled the bucket again and put Misto in it. 

Because of Tugger's thick and long fur, he always went in bath last. As soon as she was as dry as she could possibly be, John gently put Victoria's collar back on around her neck, Francesca having been kind enough to bring it to them. After that, he carefully put her on the cat bed and the kitten immediately sank into the pillow. She had missed this so much.

Misto soon joined her and immediately started to lick her even more dry. She smiled at the feeling and closed her eyes. A grumbling Tugger was finally put down next to them several minutes later. Just because he tolerated baths didn't mean that he liked them as they always made a mess out of his mane. Victoria giggled at seeing his face and he smiled at hearing it. Both he and Misto immediately curled around their daughter like they had always done before she had been taken. It had only been two days, but it felt a lot longer. 

Victoria buried herself in her papa's mane, her little paws holding one of Misto's paws. "I love you." She whispered and they both smiled at her, nuzzling her one-at-a-time. "We love you too, my little kitten. We love you so much. Even if you give us heart-attacks at times." Tugger replied, purring loudly at having his daughter back where she belonged."I'm sorry for running away." She whispered and Misto licked her ear.

"You're forgiven, little one, but don't ever do it again, alright?" He asked sternly and she nodded, before yawning and putting her head down. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Tugger and Misto chuckled, before following her example and closing their eyes too. Their daughter was safely back home now and that was all that mattered. They quickly fell asleep as well, the warmth of their daughter's body lying between them being all the comfort they needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere this weekend, I'll put a bonus chapter with an alternative ending to this story, so the story isn't finished quite yet. Keep an eye out ;)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Alternate ending

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Victoria watched her new friend go with a slightly sad expression, really hating the fact that she didn't know how to help her after the elder queen had helped her get home. She was so close now thanks to Grizabella and she didn't know how to thank her. It wasn't fair that the older queen had to be all alone while she had her fathers, uncle and aunt, cousin and the rest of the tribe 

She remembered what Grizabella had said about never taking the love and family she had for granted and she had promised. In that moment, Victoria swore to always keep that promise. She waited until Grizabella had disappeared around the corner, before turning around and walking on. Sure enough as the older queen had told her, the familiar gates of the junkyard came in sight and she started to run a tiny bit as excitement filled her. She was finally home! She ran towards the gates and slipped through with a smile.

Her happy smile faded as she didn't see anybody in the completely abandoned junkyard. All the cats were out looking for her. "Hello?!" She called, but no one answered. "Daddy?! Papa?! I'm home!" She called further, running towards their den. Climbing into the run-down car, she didn't see anyone lying on the many pillows strewn around. Jumping out of it again, she ran to her uncle's den.

"Uncle Munkus?! Aunt Demeter?! Jemmy?!" She called as she ran into the den, but it was empty as well. Going into several other dens yielded the same result and she sat down in the middle of the junkyard, her ears and tail drooping. She was finally home, but no one was there to welcome her. Where was everyone? She jumped at hearing thunder rumble in the sky and quickly ran to her family's den.

Storms always scared her and this time was no exception. Lying down on one of the pillows, she jumped at seeing a flash of lightning, followed by another loud rumble of thunder. Normally, her fathers would be there with her in the den to comfort and protect her, but with them gone, the den didn't give her as much comfort as it normally did. It took two more lighting strikes and thunder rolls, before Victoria whimpered and got out of the car. The thunder was even more scary without her fathers being there and the den felt so empty and cold.

Thinking of another plan, she crossed the junkyard and slipped through the gates again. Because of the storm, there weren't many humans out. She was glad that she had gone to the junkyard several times with her fathers, so she knew the way to the home of her humans. She rounded the corner and immediately saw her destination. The tiny rainbow coloured flags in the yard were quite the eye-catchers.

Pushing the cat door open, she slipped and fell to the floor with a pained meow. Jacob poked his head around the corner at hearing the noise. "Victoria?" He asked and the kitten looked up in answer. He quickly walked towards her and carefully picked her up. "John! It's Victoria!" He called and his relieved husband rounded the corner at hearing this. 

"Thank God." He muttered as he scratched the very filthy kitten underneath her chin and Victoria immediately purred in answer at being home. Even though her fathers apparently weren't here yet right now, she knew that John and Jacob would look after her until they got home. Jacob rubbed some filth from her fur with a frown on his face. "I think someone desperately needs a bath. Then, you'll be all clean for when Tugger and Misto get home." He said, before carrying her towards the kitchen. 

A few hours later, a dejected and wet Tugger and Misto got home after failing to find Victoria again. Even Munkus was running out of ideas to find her and they hadn't heard of anyone who had seen her. Every single cat in their part of the city was looking for her, but they still hadn't found her. They just wanted to eat a bit and go to bed to start looking again tomorrow. 

John rounded the corner and smiled at the two cats. "Still haven't found her yet, huh? We'll find her soon. I'm sure of it. Come on. Let's get you something to eat." He said, before walking back into the living room. The two cats slowly followed him, not even noticing Jacob filming them with his phone, before suddenly stopping in shock at what they saw. 

Sitting on their bed, completely white and clean again and with a pink ribbon around her neck, was a beaming Victoria. Tugger was the first one to react and he ran towards his kitten. He immediately rubbed his head against hers, purring like crazy as Victoria returned the action happily. He licked her head and she purred in answer as Misto joined them and Victoria quickly greeted him as well. "Oh, sweetheart. We were so worried about you." The black cat whispered as he rubbed against his daughter. 

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry for running away." Victoria answered and both cats licked her in comfort. "It's alright, my little kitten. Just don't ever do it again." Tugger replied in-between his purrs as he lay down on his side. His daughter immediately snuggled against him and he nudged her head in answer. "I won't. I promise." Victoria said as Misto laid down as well. 

Both adult cats snuggled as close to their daughter as they could. Outside, it was still thundering, but unlike when she was alone in the junkyard, Victoria barely noticed it. Her fathers were there with her now and they would protect her. All three of them were purring loudly and no moment passed without any of them touching one of the others

After the adult cats had been given a very needed bath as well, the three of them all snuggled together on their bed. Victoria immediately told her fathers about what had happened to her in the past two days and about her new friend. Tugger reluctantly told her that the elder queen who had helped her was actually his mother, much to her shock and surprise. Victoria immediately snuggled closer to her papa to comfort him and he simply nudged her in answer, having no idea what to think of the situation.

His mother, who had abandoned him, his father and his brothers several years ago, had helped his daughter get back home without even asking anything in return. He took a deep breath and gently nuzzled his kitten. He would have to talk to his brother about this tomorrow as well as tell him and everyone else that Victoria was safe and sound. 

He smiled as Victoria snuggled even closer to both him and Misto. "I love you." She whispered and they both nuzzled her head. "We love you too." They said and she smiled, before closing her eyes and falling asleep, feeling safe and warm. Tugger and Misto smiled at each other, the former licking his mate's nose, before they followed her example and fell asleep too. Their daughter was home and that was all that mattered 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also had an alternative ending about everyone being there, but hiding themselves at noticing Victoria approaching as they don't recognise her since she is so filthy and only realising it's her when she calls them, but that one wasn't that different of the original ending
> 
> I had another one of Old Deuteronomy coming across her instead of Grizabella, but this version gave Victoria a reason to welcome her back into the tribe during the show


End file.
